


Tickle Fight

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, M/M, Not uh, Oh wait, Tickling, not much else to tag, they're just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: My brain came up with this. It is pure, 100% gay fluff.





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> They're like, 14 here.
> 
> Also, it's rated general audiences but like? Stan is gonna Stan near the end.

"Gah! Stanferd! Le'- haha- go!"

"Mm... nope!" Ford grinned, pulling Fiddleford tighter against him as he continued to mercilessly tickle his sides and stomach. "Don't think I will!"

"Come on!" Fiddleford was barely able to get the words out through the waves of laughter. "Cu- cut it out!"

"What's the magic word?" Ford asked.

"Ple-please!"

"Nope," Ford shook his head. "That's not it."

"Stanferd! So- so help me-e-e!" Fiddleford's attempt at a threat went ignored, or possibly unheard.

"Want me to give you a hint?" Ford asked.

"YES!"

"It's three words, and I know for a fact they're your favorite words to hear," Ford grinned, lessening the tickle attack just a bit so that Fiddleford could speak.

"...Ah love ya?" Fiddleford guessed.

"Yup!" Ford laughed, moving his hands and finally letting his boyfriend go. Fiddleford made no attempt to move, only gasp as he breathed deeply.

"Whew!" The older boy sighed, his face still covered by a grin. "Oh gosh."

"Hehe, you ok?" Ford questioned.

"Yeah..." Fiddleford nodded, sitting back against Ford's chest. "Ah'm- Ah'm good."

They sat in silence for awhile before Ford slowly wrapped his arms around Fiddleford's shoulder.

"What're ya doin' now?" Fiddleford asked in suspicion.

"Nothing," Ford answered.

"Yeah, that's what ya said last time, an' then ya tickled me into submission," Fiddleford retorted, eyeing Ford.

"Well I mean it this time," Ford promised. "I just want to hold you."

"Mm... alright," Fiddleford smiled and leaned into the hold. Ford grinned happily, leaving a light kiss on Fiddleford's neck. The boy blushed lightly, his smile widening as he held onto Ford's hands.

"I love you so much, Fidds," Ford murmured against the boy's neck, closing his eyes.

"Ah love ya a lot too, darlin'," Fiddleford responded quietly. Ford continued to plant kisses along Fiddleford's neck, causing the boy to giggle.

"Seriously, Fidds," Ford hummed. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're _amazing_..."

"Well so are you," Fiddleford replied softly. "Yer smart an' sweet an' ambitious..."

"I'm not sweet," Ford mumbled into Fiddleford's shoulder. "I can be rude sometimes, sadly..."

"Well yer bein' awful sweet right now," Fiddleford smiled. There was a pause.

"I suppose you're right," Ford chuckled.

He continued to kiss Fiddleford's neck, until the other boy turned around so he was facing him. Fiddleford cupped his boyfriend's face, leaning forward to leave a lasting kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Ford had an ecstatic smile on his face, almost as though he couldn't believe that had happened.

Which, partially, was true.

"I love you super duper much, Fidds," he said quietly. "And that's not even a real measurement."

Fiddleford chuckled.

"Well _Ah_ love ya super duper _duper_ much," he retorted, resting his forehead against Ford's.

"I love you super duper duper _duper_ much," Ford continued, putting his hands on Fiddleford's waist.

"Ah still love ya more," he said, kissing Ford again.

"Mm... impossible..." Ford murmured into the kiss. Fiddleford wrapped his arms around Ford's neck, humming happily. They sat there for a moment until a pillow smacked into Fiddleford's head.

"Hey!" He cried, angrily turning to see who had thrown the pillow.

"Jeez, get a room, you two," Stan said, standing in the doorway with Bella. "We don't wanna see your love fest.

"Even if you guys _are_ super cute," Bella giggled. Both Ford and Fiddleford burned red.

"Come on, Fidds," Ford mumbled, pulling Fiddleford to his feet. "We'll go upstairs."

The two boyfriends disappeared into the attic, leaving Bella and Stan downstairs.

"Make sure you use protection!" Stan called, grinning.

"STANLEY!"


End file.
